Tout est sous contrôle
by Lisa House
Summary: Une tempête éclate à Princeton, provoquant une panne de courant à l'hôpital. Comment Cuddy va gérer le problème?


Coucou tout le monde! Voici une OS que j'ai écrite pour un concours de fiction et qui m'a valu le premier prix!

Situation: Après le 7x15 donc Cuddy et House ne sont plus ensembles.

_**Tout est sous contrôle**_

House glissa son plateau repas jusqu'à la caisse, le téléphone à la main, envoyant des messages à son équipe. Ils étaient sur le cas d'une patiente de 24 ans qui avait eu son appendice complètement éclatée après une attraction dans un parc à thème. Il leva les yeux quand la caissière racla sa gorge, et jeta un œil à sa gauche, une très longue file attendait qu'il paye.

- Quoi ? Vous vous attendez à ce que je paye ? Vous me prenez pour qui ? Dit House en levant les yeux au ciel, tout en s'adressant à la file d'attente.  
Docteur House, durant les 3 derniers mois, je vous ai accordé beaucoup trop de crédit, je crois que votre solde en est à plus de 200 $, et mon patron…  
- C'est tout ? S'insurgea House. Et bien je compte aller plus haut. De toute façon demain je pique le portefeuille de Wilson et on en parle plus, d'accord ?

Sur ce il attrapa son plateau et alla s'asseoir au fond de la cafeteria, ne laissant pas de temps à la jeune femme de répondre. Il commença à avaler ses frites tranquillement, faisant abstraction de tout bruit près de lui se délectant des frites façon Macdo qu'il avait réussi à obtenir après mainte et mainte plaintes. Il ouvrit les yeux quand il entendit les talons de sa patronne, et le bruit désagréable de la radio locale mis à fond sur un portable.

- House ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ! Ton équipe t'attend, et tu ne dois pas traîner, un orage violent s'annonce et je sens que ça va faire des dégâts. Va vite opérer ta patiente, j'aurais besoin de tous les médecins disponibles.

House ouvrit la bouche, mais en voyant le regard qu'elle lui jetait, il sut qu'il n'y avait pas moyen de discuter. Alors il se leva, attrapa son assiette de frites et sortit de la cafétéria.

**HHHHH**

- Bon et bien merci docteur.

La femme secoua la main de Wilson et sortit de son bureau.

- Ce n'est rien. Je suis sûr que votre mari a été très heureux de vous voir. Permettez-moi de vous raccompagner jusqu'à la sortie. Dit Wilson en lui montrant l'ascenseur.  
- Oh, pas la peine, ma sœur m'attend dans le hall.  
- J'insiste de toute façon j'ai rendez-vous à la clinique.

Ils se rendirent aux ascenseurs, entrèrent dans l'un d'eux, Wilson appuya sur le numéro 0 et attendit. L'ascenseur commença à descendre puis plus rien. Il s'immobilisa en un bruit sourd, les lumières s'éteignirent et ils furent laissés dans la pénombre, seule la lumière de substitution les éclairait. Wilson tourna la tête vers la jeune femme et déglutit en la voyant caresser son ventre bien rond.

House supervisait l'opération de la salle d'observation avec Master. Par moment il fronçait les sourcils et inclinait la tête pour mieux voir ce que faisait Chase. Il savait que l'opération de l'appendicite était des plus simples, mais dans ce cas, le moindre faux pas pouvait être mortel à la patiente.

- Chase ! Attention vous allez manqu…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, les lumières s'éteignirent, le micro aussi ainsi qu'une partie des machines qui n'étaient pas branchées sur le générateur de secours.

- C'est quoi ce merdier !? Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ou quoi ? Hurla House, ne sachant pas vraiment à qui il s'adressait.

Il quitta la pièce en furie pour retourner dans le hall afin d'avoir une petite discussion avec Cuddy.

Elle descendit les escaliers aussi vite que ses talons aiguilles lui permettaient tout en jetant un œil à son Blackberry dans sa main droite, et à son bipper dans sa main gauche. Elle savait qu'un orage important allait arriver et elle sentait que tout son personnel aussi rien qu'à voir le nombre de messages qu'elle recevait. Elle pouvait d'ailleurs entendre l'orage gronder au-dehors, faisant légèrement trembler les murs.

Elle poussa un cri quand les lumières s'éteignirent et qu'elle rata une marche, la faisant dévaler les escaliers tête la première. Elle réussit à se rattraper avant de cogner le mur opposé et réussit à se relever. Elle termina sa descente à cloche-pied, sa cheville droite la faisant atrocement souffrir et réussit à arriver dans le hall.

Ce qu'elle vit la laissa bouche-bée quelque temps, certaines personnes criaient, d'autres cherchaient de l'aide pour prendre soin d'un patient, d'autres entraient dans l'hôpital mouillées jusqu'aux os.

Une douleur lancinante à sa cheville la ramena à la réalité et elle inspecta son pied droit, un filet de sang important s'écoulait de l'endroit où elle était tombée sur sa cheville. Elle grimaça et commença à marcher dans le hall de son hôpital, certaine qu'elle serait assaillie dès le premier instant qu'on l'apercevrait. Elle fit signe à tous les médecins ou infirmières de s'arrêter devant elle et elle s'approcha de son agent de sécurité.

- Paul, vous fermez toutes les issus, je ne veux qu'aucuns médecins ou infirmiers ne quittent cet hôpital tant que la coupure de courant ne soit terminée. Vous appellerez Martin pour qu'il vérifie le générateur de secours. Brenda, vous faites une annonce afin de dire à tout le personnel médical de rester où il est et de veiller sur les patients il faut s'assurer que chaque patient à tout ce dont il a besoin. Vous tous, vous vous chargerez principalement des personnes dans le coma, prioritaires pour le générateur de secours puis des urgences et des patients qui devaient être opérés. Le générateur devrait être assez puissant pour tenir quelques heures. Aussi, Brenda vous m'appelez tous les chefs de services pour qu'ils gèrent leurs départements donc leurs patients. Je serais un peu partout dans l'hôpital mais accessible par téléphone. Ok ? Tout le monde a bien compris ? De toute façon Brenda vous allez rappeler tout ça dans votre annonce, les haut-parleurs sont branchés sur le générateur de secours.

Elle se retourna pour voir si tous ses employés avaient bien compris puis hocha la tête quand ils commencèrent à se disperser. Elle souffla un instant, la soirée allait s'annoncer difficile et très fatigante. Elle se mit à prier de toutes ses forces qu'on réparerait le courant d'ici peu dans le secteur. Après tout, ils étaient un hôpital, donc priorité absolue. Et puis elle était rassurée, il ne semblait n'y avoir personne dans les ascenseurs, enfin…

- Laura ! La jeune infirmière se retourna. Vous vous êtes bien assuré qu'il n'y avait personne dans les ascenseurs, n'est-ce pas ?

Personne ne répond dans celui de gauche, mais je crois avoir entendu une voix dans celui de droite. Répondit timidement la jeune femme.  
- Oh c'est pas vrai… Souffla la doyenne. Elle s'approcha de l'ascenseur en grimaçant quelque peu quand son pied droit toucha le sol. Quelqu'un m'entend ? Cria-t-elle.  
- Cuddy ? Dit une voix.  
- Wilson, c'est bien vous ? Vous êtes seul ?  
- Non, je suis avec la femme d'un patient.  
- Ouf ! S'exclama Cuddy. Au moins il n'y avait pas de malade coincé. Je suis rassurée… Vous pensez pouvoir tenir quelques heures ? Je ne crois pas qu'on puisse débloquer les ascenseurs tout de suite.  
- Moi oui, mais elle… Elle est enceinte Cuddy de 8 mois et demi…

Cuddy déglutit difficilement, c'était pas bon, pas bon du tout…

- Wilson, je dois partir, mais quelqu'un va rester avec vous, vous pourrez lui parler. J'espère que vous tiendrez le coup.

Elle entendit une faible réponse de l'ascenseur puis elle commença à partir vers les urgences, s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas trop de travail de se côté même si elle n'était pas trop convainque.

- Putain Cuddy c'était quoi ça ! Dit une voix derrière elle légèrement essoufflée, mais surtout énervée.  
- House. J'ai pas le temps de discuter avec toi. Si tu l'as bien remarqué, il y a une coupure de courant dans l'hôpital et les patients ne sont donc plus branchés, et j'ai donc beaucoup de choses à faire.  
- J'étais en train d'opérer Cuddy. ! Je fais comment moi !  
- Une opération de l'appendicite ? Sourit Cuddy. House, tu fais ça les doigts dans le nez, les yeux fermés. Je suis sûre que Chase peut terminer sans problème, la recoudre et la ramener dans sa chambre au plus vite. On aura besoin des salles d'opération.  
- Donc en gros, t'en a rien à foutre de moi quoi. Je suis sur un cas, elle risque d'y passer, elle a le ventre ouvert, normal ! Répond House d'un air faussement désinvolte.  
- House, j'ai vraiment pas le temps. Dit Lisa en secouant la tête et en se dirigeant une nouvelles fois vers les urgences. Tu peux t'occuper de Wilson, il est coincé dans l'ascenseur ! Ajouta-t-elle tout fort sans se retourner.  
House sourit puis se retourna pour s'approcher des portes de l'ascenseur, enfin quelque chose de marrant dans cette coupure de courant.

**HHHHH**

Une bonne heure plus tard, Cuddy retourna dans le hall, tous les problèmes fixés, un docteur au chevet du patient qui posait problème. On avait réussit à allumer le générateur de secours, d'amener tous les patients dans le coma près des salles d'opération afin que le générateur profite aux deux. Le calme était enfin revenu, mais pas le courant… Cuddy avait eu la ville au téléphone, et s'était bien engueulé avec eux parce qu'ils avaient dit qu'il y avait plus urgent autre part. Mais quoi de plus urgent qu'un hôpital ? Avait-elle répondu en colère. A croire que orage, forêt et maison ne faisaient pas bon ménage…

Elle s'approcha des cages d'ascenseurs et vit House adossés contre celles-ci. Elle boita jusqu'à lui et s'assit près de lui en soupirant.

- Finit de sauver l'hôpital Wonder Woman ? S'amusa House en tournant la tête vers lui. Il constata avec plaisir qu'elle s'était assise tout près de lui, le touchant presque.  
- J'ai réussit à faire comprendre aux médecins que brancher le plus rapidement possible les personnes dans le coma leur permettrait peut être de sauver des vies. On a perdu 3 patients en 10 minutes je sens que ça va retomber sur moi. Dit-elle exaspérée, fermant les yeux pour récupérer un peu d'énergie avant les prochains drames qui, elle était certaine, ne tarderaient pas à arriver.

House fixa son visage, elle avait les yeux fermés mais il pouvait y lire de la douleur. Il inspecta chaque once de parcelle de peau qu'il pouvait voir, et finit sur sa cheville droite enflée, ensanglantée.

- Ta cheville…  
- Je suis tombée dans les escaliers. Indiqua-t-elle, toujours les yeux fermés.  
- Il faut désinfecter ça.  
- Non House, il y a p…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il était déjà debout, se dirigeant vers la clinique afin d'aller chercher de quoi la soigner. Il tenait son portable devant lui pour lui faire comme une lampe torche et entra dans une salle d'auscultation. Il attrapa des lingettes, un désinfectant, du sparadrap, des compresses de gaze, de quoi faire un bandage et retourna dans le hall. Rien qu'en la regardant de loin il pouvait voir qu'elle souffrait.

- Et au fait Wilson ? Demanda-t-elle lorsqu'il s'agenouilla devant elle.  
- Bah la routine quoi, il connait presque par cœur la vie de sa patiente. C'est fou comme les gens arrivent à lui raconter leur vie facilement. Je sais pas comment il fait pour pas s'en foutre.  
- J'aurais envie de te dire que toi aussi tu lui racontes ta vie, mais…

Elle souffla entre ses dents en grimaçant lorsqu'il posa le coton imbibé de désinfectant sur sa plaie à la cheville, et se retint de hurler de douleur, mais elle n'eut pas le temps.

- Heu… Quelqu'un ? Demanda Wilson. On pouvait lire de la terreur dans sa voix.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Wilson ? Demanda l'infirmière chargée de veiller sur lui.  
- Je crois qu'il y a un problème au niveau de …

Personne n'entendit la fin de sa phrase car un hurlement de douleur fit écho dans le hall. La femme allait accoucher…

**HHHHH**

Après mainte et mainte tentative, Cuddy s'était retrouvée enfermée dans son bureau sans le vouloir, à moitié dans la pénombre. House l'avait pratiquement jetée sur son épaule et enfermée dans son bureau, prétextant qu'elle avait besoin de repos. Et c'est vrai qu'avec ce qu'il lui avait donné pour la douleur à sa cheville, elle se sentait un peu dans le flou, ayant le tournis. Elle s'assit sur son canapé et fixa le peu qu'elle voyait d'ascenseur.

Une sage-femme, quelques infirmières avaient accourues pour porter assistance à Wilson puisque personne d'autre que lui ne pouvait accoucher la femme. House était resté, intéressé par cet acte « Héroïque » que s'apprêtait à faire Wilson, mais surtout amusé de la situation.

- Allez Wiwi, c'est pas comme si tu voyais le vagin d'une femme pour la première fois. Ricana le diagnosticien.  
- House, la ferme. Répondit son ami, totalement paniqué.

Il ajouta un « j'aimerai bien t'y voir » que personne n'entendit et souffla. Il retira la culotte de sa patiente, suivant les indications de la sage-femme et avança sa main toute tremblante. Il devait voir à vu d'œil en la palpant de combien de centimètre elle était dilatée.

- Je sais pas ! Dit-il après mainte et mainte fois. J'y arrive pas, je peux pas…  
- Docteur Wilson. Commença la sage-femme.

Wilson jeta un œil désolé à la jeune femme allongée sur la moquette de l'ascenseur. Elle avait les yeux clos et respirait à fond, comme on lui avait dit de faire. Il voulait lui retirer sa douleur, sa vie n'était pas facile en ce moment, son mari proche de la mort et enceinte. Prenant une grande inspiration, il se mit à l'œuvre, soufflant à sa patiente ce que lui disait la sage-femme.

House entra dans le bureau de sa patronne, allant s'asseoir près d'elle sur le canapé. Celle-ci ouvrit un œil en sentant le canapé s'affaisser et sourit faiblement.

- Comment se débrouille Wilson ?  
- Trop bien, ça m'agace et m'ennuie. Je préfère largement être avec quelqu'un de plus drôle, et une Cuddy droguée et quelqu'un de drôle.  
- Je ne suis pas droguée, j'ai seulement pris un médicament contre la douleur.  
- Ouai, de la vicodine quoi c'est pareil.  
- De la… House, tu m'as droguée ? Dit-elle en se tournant vers lui, les sourcils froncés.  
- Bah t'as mal, et j'aime pas te voir avoir mal… Termina-t-il tout bas, se rendant compte de ce qu'il confessait.

Il baissa les yeux. C'est vrai, il détestait la voir souffrir, c'est pour ça qu'il avait joué avec le feu lorsqu'elle avait eu son problème au rein. Et c'est pour ça qu'il s'était brûlé et qu'il était redevenu comme avant, des cendres, que tout le monde piétinait… Il n'était plus rien maintenant, il se sentait inutile alors qu'avec elle il se sentait vivant, heureux, amoureux…

Il leva les yeux vers elle et vit qu'elle le regardait intensément, presque comme avant. Et sans trop savoir pourquoi ni comment, leurs lèvres se touchèrent, d'abord tendrement et doucement, puis lorsque leurs langues se rencontrèrent, avec beaucoup plus de passion. Les bras de Cuddy s'enroulèrent autour du coup de House, et les mains du diagnosticien s'attardèrent sur ses hanches.

Leur baiser était le baiser de deux drogués à ce moment, mais de deux drogués fous amoureux l'un de l'autre, manquant le contact de l'autre, les baisers, l'amour tout simplement. Peut être avait-il fallu d'un peu de brouillard de l'esprit pour qu'ils se rapprochent et comprennent qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

House avait terminé sur Cuddy, l'ayant poussée à s'allonger sur le canapé, ne brisant toujours pas le baiser. House embrassa le coin de la lèvre de Cuddy puis descendit ses baisers plus bas, jusqu'à l'orée de son décolleté. Elle murmura son nom entre deux gémissements et s'enfonça un peu mieux dans le canapé. House était fermement positionné entre ses hanches, et ils pouvaient tous deux sentir l'excitation de l'autre, et le final de cette session d'embrassades était inévitable. Mais le bipper de House en avait décidé autrement.

House se détacha de Cuddy en un grognement, sachant très bien de qui il s'agissait et regarda son bipper. Sa patiente convulsait. Cuddy gémit de déception quand elle sentit House se détacher complètement d'elle et quitter la pièce sans dire un mot, sans même la regarder.

**HHHHH**

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent dans le hall. Le médicament de Cuddy avait finalement fait effet et elle avait enfin retrouvé sa tête claire, et House avait peut-être trouvé ce qui clochait avec sa patiente. A croire que même dans les pires moments, aussi bien sentimentaux que matériaux il restait un vrai génie.

Wilson avait réussit à accoucher la femme de son patient, et des cris d'enfant pouvait se faire entendre dans tout le hall. La petite équipe improvisée près des ascenseurs applaudissait et souriait tandis que Wilson terminait les gestes d'urgence sur le bébé avait de s'assurer que tout allait bien avec lui.

House croisa le regard de Cuddy tandis qu'elle félicitait la sage-femme et souriait, heureuse que cette coupure de courant ne soit pas un véritable échec. Elle se mordit la lèvre en le regardant, lui souriant faiblement. Il laissa trainer quelques secondes puis lui rendit son sourire lorsqu'il constata que Cuddy allait s'éloigner pour répondre au téléphone.

- Allo ?… Oui, c'est elle… Réparé ? Complètement ?… Ok ! Merci beaucoup ! Elle raccrocha et se retourna vers ses employés. Ils ont réparés l'électricité dans le secteur, le courant devrait revenir dans quelques minutes.

Elle sourit quand tout le monde applaudit, contente de voir qu'elle s'en était bien sortie à part quelques soucis comme des malades à amener à la morgue et des explications avec les familles qui allaient sûrement porter plainte mais elle était heureuse de voir que tout son hôpital s'était mobilisé pour permettre aux patients de ne pas sentir la coupure de courant, et sentir l'agitation et la peur que cela apportait.

Un grand « Aaaaaaah » de soulagement se fit entendre dans le hall lorsque les lumières et ordinateurs se rallumèrent, et surtout lorsque l'ascenseur termina enfin sa descente jusqu'au hall d'entrée. Lorsque Wilson sortit en portant le jeune James Raley dans ses bras, des cris de joie et de réels applaudissements retentirent. On pouvait lire sur le visage de Wilson qu'il était heureux d'avoir réussit, et surtout soulagé de sortir de cette cage d'ascenseur. Il confia le bébé et la maman aux bons soins des professionnels et alla s'asseoir dans un coin pour souffler.

Cuddy était retournée dans son bureau chercher ses affaires pour rentrer chez elle. Après avoir ouvert les portes et permis au personnel médical de rentrer chez eux pendant que l'équipe de nuit prenait possessions de l'hôpital, Cuddy avait fait un rapide tour des lieux, s'assurant que la situation avait repris son cours normal. Elle retrouva House à la porte d'entrée et ne sut vraiment pas quoi lui dire. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais House prit les devants.

- Il va falloir que je te rende visite Cuddles. Pour ta cheville je veux dire… Dit-il en poussant la porte et en se dirigeant vers sa place de parking.

Cuddy se pinça les lèvres, refoulant un sourire. Elle savait très bien que venir surveiller sa cheville n'était qu'un prétexte pour venir terminer ce qu'ils avaient commencé dans son bureau. Oh oui que sa cheville la faisait souffrir et nécessité les bons soins de son diagnosticien préféré. Elle poussa la porte et se rendit vers sa voiture, toute sourire et impatiente que la prochaine coupure de courant n'arrive.


End file.
